Running out of parchment
by the-mysterious-scribe
Summary: Merlin's magic was seen. This is his letter to Arthur explaining his magic and stuff.  Based on another FanFic I read so i take no credit in the idea and urge you to read the original- it's much better!  NO SLASH. one off letter. Arthur/Gwen pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Arthur,

I know that by the time you read this letter I will no longer be in Camelot, at least I hope I wont be, because I can't bear to see your face contort in rage at what I'm about to tell you.

Before I begin I just want you to know that despite all that you have been taught I never chose this.

I never chose to have magic, it is buried deep within me. Always has been and it always will. I can't change that, just like you can't change your eye colour; it is a part of who I am.

Secondly: you need to know that just because I have magic it doesn't make me evil, in fact it's kind of the opposite, I've saved your life so many times I've lost count… Seriously, I'm not even joking!

Remember that time you got bitten by the Questing Beast? Did you not think it even a teeny bit suspicious that you lived when Gaius couldn't find a single mention in any of his books on how to save you? And Gaius has a LOT of books.

Well that was me, I saved you. If I'm honest I don't really have time (or enough parchment) to explain how I did it, but let's just say I was more than willing to sacrifice myself for you.

Ooooh, and there was that time when you fell in love with Sophia (well, she enchanted you…)- she and her father were evil faeries trying to get back to Avalon (you probably wont understand much of this) but they needed a human prince in exchange for immortality- that's where you come in.

So they put you under a spell and dragged you off to the lake of Avalon where you nearly died but were saved by yours truly. You nearly drowned actually, I was quite worried for a while.

There are so many other times when I saved you Arthur, I know you wont but please try to believe me. In time things will change and then you will be a great King. The dragon told me… actually forget I mentioned the dragon, you're probably not ready for _that_ story yet. But one day…

But I have to leave Arthur, I don't know when I'll be back or even if I will _ever _come back. The reason I have to leave is because I was seen Arthur, I was seen by half the knights of Camelot.

Elyan saw me, Gawain saw me, Leon saw me… Even Kay (you know, that knight you're always moaning to me about) saw me.

All I was doing was saving your life but they all turned around at the wrong moment and well… I was seen.

They shouted out after me but I was already out of earshot, you know me Arthur, I always run away.

You might have noticed that my handwriting's pretty scrawled, that's because I tripped (I can hear you laughing from here) over a tree root and landed on my wrist. I did try to fix it but my healing powers need a bit of work.

Anyway, now I'm stalling. What I want to tell you (but don't want to weird you out) is that I will never use my magic against you. I will use it instead to protect you.

As long as there is blood in my veins and air in my lungs, I will do my utmost best to make sure that _no one_ even thinks about trying to harm you.

And believe me, as far as having magic goes, no one is more powerful than me (no, I'm not boasting-much…).

Just do me one thing Arthur, don't forget me. I wont forget you, not ever. Even if I live to be an old man with a long grey beard and a pointy hat (not that I think I'll ever let myself go like that!)

Forever your protector,

Merlin (or Emrys, that's what the druids call me- another long story!).

P.S. Tell Gaius that he shouldn't drink the green liquid in my bedroom- I was practising the sleeping potion and it went a bit wrong...

P.P.S. Tell Gawain to cut down on the drinks, when I saw him last he was completely out of it!

P.P.P.S. I'm going to stop now. Not because I've run out of stuff to say but because I don't have any more parchment.

-Merlin-


	2. Dear reader

_**Dear readers,**_

_**Can I start off by apologising profusely; I really want to continue this story because I have some BIG ideas that I think need to be written down (or they'll just explode out of me at random moments in discussions that aren't even about Merlin).**_

_**However, because of some utterly stupid people I have to take a few **__**big**__** GCSE tests that start in the first few weeks of March.**_

_**They're on Science and Maths -My two weakest subjects- and I desperately need to revise because if I don't I wont pass my GCSEs, I wont get a job or money and I'll die alone (Or at least that's what I've been told to encourage me to study).**_

_**Anyway, enough with the rambling!**_

_**What I'm trying to say is that unless I get some time during the weekend or half-term (in a couple of weeks) to sit down and write solidly about Merlin for a few hours then I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until about mid-March for any updates… It breaks my heart to have to type this, truly it does. I can barely get my fingers to hit the right keys because every part of me is in denial.**_

_**I'm so sorry. I'm trying to look at the bright side; March is nearer than the next series of Merlin, but I just can't. There is no bright side, I just want to write my Merlin stories.**_

_**Do not fear! I have not forgotten this story and I give you my word (as Arthur would say) that I will continue it as soon as I'm allowed on other (non-science/maths related) websites. **_

_**If in the meantime you have **__**The-Mysterious-Scribe**__** withdrawal symptoms (If only such a thing was possible to get from my awful writing!) then please look at my other story 'Don't Mess with Magic' I'd like to think that it has a fresh new story but I'm probably wrong! I'm going to keep updating this one until it finishes because I have the story nearly finished.**_

_**I know that a month is quite a long time to wait for a chapter and some of you may loose interest in my GCSE shenanigans and give up on me, but I hope that these stories will be worth waiting for when they eventually surface.**_

_**Little teasers**__**:**_

_**Lady Eisselle**__**: I'm not going to give too much away here but I'm going for the opposite to 'Don't Mess With Magic.' which I think should be interesting, I've only seen two like it on .**_

_**As I said, I wont give too much away but it should be very dramatic (hopefully) in some places…**_

_**Running out of parchment**__**: If I can summon the words this story will no longer be a one off! I haven't really decided on where to go with this one yet but I can hear execution bells (-do I mean drums? I think I do-) in the distance (maybe)… Ooooh…**_

_**I think that's everything, once again I must apologise to you. You have taken the liberty to read this and it is filled with nothing but disappointing news, I am so sorry readers. I really, really am.**_

_**As I said somewhere above (I think, somewhere…) that I might get the chance to add a sneaky chapter every once in a while but there are no guarantees.**_

_**For up to date news on any of my stories please view my profile which I will update if anything changes considerably.**_

_**Until March might I suggest reading one of my favourited fics? I think they're all about Merlin and every single one is excellent in its own way.**_

_**Please stay loyal if you like my writing (I dare to hope that somebody out there might) and you will be rewarded in due time. I promise. **_

_**Love from,**_

_**The-Mysterious-Scribe **_

_**-xxx-**_

_**P.S. One more time: I'm SO sorry!**_


End file.
